Girl Meets: The Day After
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Its the day after Halloween and four teens plan on visiting Josh at collage. However only two showed up at Josh's door. What will thease three get into? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way. This is requested by **GMW Lover 25**

* * *

Yesterday was Hallween and luck would have it there will be no school for one school in New York do to teacher meetings. Two of the many students that had the day off, one boy and one girl was at an old wooden door. Both where waiting for two others to show up. Not wanting to wait outside the hall the girl knocked on the door.

They waited for an answer that did not come so the girl knocked again a little louder this time. Again there was no answer. She sighed and lifted up the door mat to find a key hoping it was for the door and not just some random key that somehow was under the doormat. She put the key into the lockand heard a click. The girl smiled while looking at the boy.

The boy just nodded as he just went along with what his friend is doing even though he did question half the stuff she did. Once the door was open they went inside and the girl closed the door. The boy and girl's eyes widen seeing a naked boy with his legs bound with straps to the bed and his hands were cuffed. The cuffs where also bound to the bed with a strap.

That was not all they seen the boy on the bed wearing a leather sex mask with the eye and mouth holes zipped shut with white dried up cum. The boy's bare chest also covered in dry cum. They looked on the ground to see a vibrator and a strap on. The rubber dick attached to it was fat and huge. When the two teens approached the boy on the bed woke up and moved his head to investigate the cause of the sounds he heard.

The girl looked at the naked boy and back at her friend both not believing what they were seeing. The girl placed her hand on top of the leather mask and took a deep breath before pulling it off. All three pairs of eyes widen. The naked boy's face also covered in dry cum thought it was the girl he met at the halloween party coming back to free him instead he saw two teens standing over him.

"Josh" Maya said in shock

"Holly shit. "Farkle said in shock as well at the same time when Maya said Josh's name.

Hours earlier:

Josh had some amazing sex a few hours ago. He couldn't say how long its been as he couldn't check the time. The reason as to why was because of his temporary dominate partners, yes partners as there was more than one, left him tied to the bed. He wouldn't be too concerned but he heard the chick that was in his room mentioning leaving the door open so anyone could waltz right in and take liberties to his tight ass.

Josh reckons she was taking the three guys words on how tight his ass must be considering she and the other girl with them didn't have the right equipment to know. But damn those two pussies sure tasted sweet and her friend's twat felt way better than hers as she rode him. Now his cum and that of the three boys that weren't buried up his ass or being digested in his stomach was a dry crust on his face and abs and a footlong dildo buried to the hilt inside his ass keeping the ten load of cum inside.

All that aside he wouldn't have been concerned, even with the unlocked door, except it was Halloween and there was a high chance that a child might try the door and wander inside if unescorted and find him tied up and be scarred for life. One of his friends, his sister in law or even his brother would definitely drop by, but will they before some random child?

He already tried to free himself but still attempted to do so but stopped as it was wearing him out and fell asleep. It must have been a shocking sight for the two younger teens as they opened Josh's bedroom door to find him tied up like a pig ready to be roasted and having a mask on. The two young teens did not see a dildo poking out just ready to be gripped and pulled out so the cum from his little orgy could ooze right out, just ready to be lapped up by Maya's tongue or Farkle.

The little nerdy boy was drooling while staring at him and he had a tent in his pants that Farkle would have been hard pressed to explain away. Josh was told by Cory that whatever his name was, that he was once bragged about dating both Riley and Maya but judging by the way that he stared at Josh with such hunger and desire it was difficult to imagine. Maya was equally captivated and a little disappointed.

"Damn, no wonder you never wanted to fuck me. You could just have told me that you were gay. After all, Farkle is and I still accept him,"

"Maya!"

"What? Your both gay so I doubt he would tell a soul and let you come out when you are ready."

"Still that does not mean I wanted him to know,"

"News flash Farkle by the amount of drool I think he knows,"

He suspected Farkle was bi not gay but definitely keen to hop onto Josh's bed and lick the older boy clean.

"Can you both stop and untie me?" Josh asked. He REALLY does not mind being tied up but it does hurt after a while.

Maya, however, seemed to have other ideas as she, from what Josh could see was whispering something into Farkle's ear.

The two started undressing and Josh whose cock started getting stiff was now at its full eleven inches of uncut goodness. Farkle was slender but not masculine with a nice treasure trail growing in once his pants dropped he proudly showed an impressive nine inches also uncut with a nice arc of pubic hair over his shaft but appeared to have none on his ballsac that puberty has started to descend. He seemed nervous being nude in front of Maya and Josh but Josh figured he had nothing to be ashamed of as he was that endowed at that age.

Maya too was blushing like her friend, she also had pubic hair growing in but just like her friend looked to be trimmed and orderly. Her clothes have done a disservice for her as they covered just how grown her breast was. Josh wanted to bury his face in her double D's and nurse on those beauties, those girls from earlier had nothing on her and Josh would have loved to be double penetrated with Farkle's cock and Maso's as that would have been amazing.

The two moved towards him ignoring his inquiries as he asked one question after another, namely if they are planning on untying him, what they were planning on doing, and such as same part of him hoped they would but another part actually want them to take advantage of his predicament.

And take advantage they did as both of their mouths took one of his nuts into his mouth and sucked on it. Josh's toes curled as his balls were being worked on and they didn't stop there as one of them and Josh couldn't see who started fumbling with the dildo which caused it to move with the action. The nut sucking was delightful and whoever held the dildo got a firm hold and started inching it in and out with little strokes. Josh made his appreciation known as he began to moan.

Maya stopped.

"So gay uncle Boing, are you feeling up to a little experimentation? Like feasting on my pussy or you're not quite ready for that but willing to play with my girls?" her hand caresses her breast through Josh knew what she meant by girls. Farkle meanwhile was stroking Josh as he took the other ballsac, the one that was just inside Maya's mouth into his own mouth. Josh and Maya didn't know it but Farkle wanted to see Maya remove the dildo she absently played with, with her submissive hand and lick it clean of Josh's ass juices and any and all cum attached to the silicon toy with Josh watching, he would have been happy if Maya wasn't watching. He was sure by the amount of dry jism on Josh's person that he had a few loads up there.

"I'm actually bi not gay and ate plenty of pussies since moving out. So I gladly sample yours or titty fuck those jugs of yours but that be hard in my current position," Josh informed them.

"Well ok then let's see if you are any good at eating pussy like Farkle."

Josh looked at Farkle and the young teen smiled.

"Just becuse I'm gay dont mean I don't eat pussy. I just dont fuck it."

Maya soon sat on Josh's face while Farkle went back sucking away on Josh's balls. Josh's moans vibrated Maya's pussy causing her to moan. While she moaned she squeezed her double ds. Maya also moved her hips around as Josh continued to eat out Maya. Josh started to moan even more when Farkle began sucking his bigger dick. What Josh did not know his dick was the first dick Farkle has ever had.

All that pratice with his dildo that he leaves at Maya's had paid off. However that dildo never enterd his ass. Farkle may be a nurdy gay but he saw himself as a top. After all with the size of his dick why should he be a bottom? Farkle stopped sucking Josh for a bit to jack him off. After all his mouth was getting sour from streching his mouth that wide just to suck Josh's dick.

Once Farkle went back sucking Josh's dick Maya was on edge and started to squirt all over Josh's mouth. A good amount of it went into his mouth which he drank up as he continued to eat out Maya. Josh for one wasn't far behind to his edge and after a few more bobs from Farkle he shot his load. Farkle was expecting more to shoot out based on the size of Josh's dick and balls.

However the night Josh had he was basicly tapped out and his body had yet to make a full batch of cum. Non the less Farkle was swallowing down cum for the first time that wasn't his or Maya's for that matter. After swallowing his load Farkle pulled out while Josh kept eating out Maya. Farkle smiled at Maya and the two made out so Maya could taste Josh's cum.

Once the kiss broke Maya got off of Josh's face but Josh's mouth wasn't done yet as Maya and him started to make out with Maya tasting herself on Josh's lips. She loved the taste of her pussy juices and once the kiss was over Maya went and kissed her way down to Josh's dick. She soon slid the monster into her mouth just as Farkle's dick slid into Josh's.

Josh was back moaning making the blow job he was giving Farkle to vibrate. Farkle moaned away as his dick was being sucked. It wasn't long untul Farkle was face fucking Josh and he was taking it like a pro. As Maya sucked away on Josh's dick he slid the dildo in and out of his ass causing more moans from Josh. Maya for one was having fun doing this and was glad Riley and Lucas had yet to show up and hope they won't show up for awhile.

Maya had enough of playing with the dildo and started to play with her pussy as she kept sucking away on Josh's dick. After awhile Maya squirted onto Josh's ass and dildo which only made Josh suck Farkle's dick faster. It wasn't long now when Farkle was on edge and shot his load into the older boy's mouth. He slid his dick out of Josh's mouth and went where Maya was.

He still seen the dildo in Josh's ass and smiled. He too played with the dildo sliding it in and out of the older boy's ass as Maya sucked away. Farkle soon looked at the strap on that was on the ground and back at Maya and smiled. Maya smiled seeing the strap on and was thinking the same thing. She stopped sucking Josh and got off the bed just as Farkle removed the dildo from Josh's ass.

Cum soon was leaking out of it making a big puddle onto the bed. Farkle was tempted to lick up the cum but again he rather have taste fresh cum instead. He lines up his dick at Josh's hole as Maya was putting on the strap on. Farkle smiled at Josh and slid his dick into Josh's ass making Farkle no longer a virgin. He slowly fucked away as Maya watched on. This was a turn on seeing her friend fucking away into Josh's ass. Farkle leaned over Josh and the two kissed. While kissing Maya was back on the bed and slid the dildo attached to the strap on into Josh's ass.

Josh really moaned now as he was being double penetrated again. The two young teens fucked Josh slow at first before picking up speed. Josh really moaned then. The more Josh moaned the harder Farkle and Maya fucked away. Josh was back on edge and in no time was shooting his load onto himself. This just made the young teens to go faster. It wasn't long after that Farkle was on edge and shot his load into Josh's ass with the other boys cum from the night before. Farkle pulled out and feed his dick to Josh.

Josh wasted no time cleaning up Farkle's dick. This just caused Farkle to shoot another load. This time shooting it in Josh's mouth. Maya soon pulled out too and had Josh cleaning up the fake dick as well. The two young teens freed Josh after there three way. Josh quickly went to the bathroom to wash up leaving Maya and Farkle still naked. Maya took off the strap on and went on to the bed and spread her legs. Farkle got the hint and quickly eat her out. Maya qucky moaned and only a few licks squirted onto and into Farkle's mouth.

After squirting Maya managed to get Farkle onto his back. Maya looked down and kissed his chest. She soon was kissing her way down until she reached Farkle's dick. She grabbed hold of it and slid it into her mouth. In no time she sucked away. Farkle moned and knew Maya was better than Josh sucking his dick. Farkle did not last long and he was soon shooting a load into her mouth which she gladly swallowed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know What you thought


End file.
